


Promise Me

by bucketofbarnes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofbarnes/pseuds/bucketofbarnes
Summary: "You were stabbed." Clark was slumped in a chair to his right, cape removed and slung over the arm. "For a while there, it looked like you weren't going to make it."Or: Batman may be smart, but he can still make stupid decisions. Clark just wants him to be okay.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 10 of Whumptober. Late but better late than never. 
> 
> Never written Barman or Superman before so wasn't really sure what I was doing lol hopefully it's not too bad.

A slow, steady beeping was the first thing Bruce became aware of as he woke. Frowning at the sound, he opened his eyes and stilled when he saw the source of the sound. A heart monitor. 

Looking past the monitor, he gradually became aware of the fact that he wasn't at home in his own bed, but the Watchtower medbay. Trying desperately to remember what had happened, the last thing he could recall was that he'd been on patrol. 

It had been a rough night, rougher than most. Penguin and Black Mask had escaped Arkham, Two-Face had escaped a week prior, and their thugs had been running rampant on the streets. He'd entered fight after fight, and during one of his last ones, he'd taken a shot to the side. It had almost knocked the breath out of him, but the Kevlar had done its job. 

He'd managed to knock out the last of the thugs with little trouble. He'd cursed as he'd run his fingers over the damage to the Kevlar on his side, knowing that he'd have to replace that section now. He'd been prepared to head home to do just that when he'd picked up on chatter on the police radio. 

A bank robbery. Two-Face and his thugs. 

Hostages. 

He'd abandoned any thoughts of returning home and rushed straight to the scene. He'd freed the hostages, and had been in the process of struggling with one of the larger thugs when he'd seen one coming up behind him. He'd known he wouldn't be able to move fast enough, but he trusted his armour to shield him from any blows that would come.

It wasn't until the last minute, when the blade sank into his side, that he realised that it was the same side his Kevlar was broken. 

Shifting to try and sit up in the bed, he gasped as his side was engulfed in pain. Falling back down to the bed, he clutched his side, feeling the thick padding of bandages beneath the thin shirt he had on.

"You were stabbed." His head shot to his right and he finally noticed Clark sat in a chair on that side of the bed. He was slumped in the chair, cape removed and slung over the arm. His hair looked like a bird's nest and he just looked so  _ tired _ . "For a while there, it looked like you weren't going to make it."

"I-"

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Clark's voice was colder than he'd ever heard it before, his gaze intense, and despite himself, he felt uneasy. "Alfred's been absolutely beside himself."

"Clark-"

"You know, I was on my way to bed? But sometimes I just... I like to just…  _ listen _ , to the heartbeats of my friends before I sleep. Just to make sure they're alright." Superman choked out. "If I hadn't done that last night…  _ Rao _ , Bruce."

Clark buried his face in his hands, breathing heavily. Bruce didn't interrupt again, shocked at seeing his friend in this state. They'd worked together for some time now, and even in the toughest of situations, he'd never seen him like this. He'd seen him sad, yes, but never this broken down. Knowing that it was because of him? His heart sank. 

"Your heartbeat was so  _ quiet _ . Almost gone. When I got there, there was blood...  _ everywhere _ . You were just lying on the ground in the middle of it, and you weren't  _ moving _ , and I-"

"I'm sorry." Bruce said quietly. Clark's hands left his face as he sat back up in the chair, levelling a hard gaze his way. 

"Sorry? You're  _ sorry _ ?!" The Kryptonian shot up from his chair with enough force that it crashed to the ground. He looked to be on the verge of yelling, but stopped, running a hand through his hair with a shaky breath. "You almost  _ died _ , Bruce."

Clark sat on the edge of his bed, sighing heavily.

"You need to be more careful." He said.

"I  _ was _ being careful. I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Your armour was damaged in that area. Don't tell me you didn't know. I know what you're like when it comes to your gear."

Bruce glared. 

"Why did you go there with it like that?"

"There were  _ hostages _ , Clark. I couldn't just wait. It was too important."

"You're important too, dammit!" Clark's shout echoed in the small room, stunning Bruce into silence. "Why is it that the only one who can't see that is you?"

"I couldn't just let them die." Bruce said quietly. 

"I understand. Believe me, I do. But being this reckless? You're only human, Bruce. I know you hate to admit it, but you are." Superman said. "An inch to the left and that would have been it for you."

The billionaire looked down, unable to look Clark in the eye while the anguish was still swimming in his gaze. 

"We care about you, you do realise that?" At his lack of response, the Kryptonian made a wounded noise. "We do. Of  _ course _ we do. How could we not?"

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to deal with. I'm not under any illusions. I'm… stubborn, abrasive-"

"Compassionate, loyal, determined to do the right thing even when it means putting yourself at risk?" Clark said. "You're my best friend… Please,  _ please _ , don't make me watch you die."

Bruce finally looked back up at his friend as he begged. When the Justice League had formed, and he'd begun working with them, he'd never dreamed of anything like this happening. As Brucie, he was so used to the people around him acting friendly to try and gain his favour, to use him. Friends weren't a luxury Bruce could afford to have. But somewhere along the line, Clark had wormed his way past his defences.

"I'm not asking you to stop being Batman. I'd never dream of asking you to do that. What I am asking is that you be more careful. That you actually call for help if you need it. Please. Promise me."

"I promise Clark." He murmured. "I really am sorry I worried you."

"Oh trust me, I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Clark smiled. Mischief in his eyes, even as his shoulders slumped with relief. "Alfred is never going to let you hear the end of this."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bucketofbarnes.tumblr.com


End file.
